This invention relates to a device for protecting door opening hardware such as door knobs and related devices, in particular those devices commonly called "Panic Bars", from damage by wheeled carts or gurneys which are pushed past doors equipped with such hardware.
A panic bar is usually horizontally mounted on the inner surface of an out-swinging door at a level about three feet above the floor. The panic bar protrudes inwardly from the surface of the door and, at the hinge side of the door, has a protruding edge which is vulnerable to damage by a cart which is being pushed past the door especially when the door is at least partially open when contacted by the wheeled cart.